


Chasing Away the Cold

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [33]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex, against a window, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Quicky sex distraction from a blizzard that traps a married couple at home...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Nalu Archive





	Chasing Away the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> written for Sinfully Nalu, Bonus day Snowed In/Trapped prompt, and throw in a little biting :)   
> I was rushing, Gomen ;-;

“Well, looks like our plans for tonight are off.”

Lucy stares out of their picture window at the blinding snow drifts slowly building up outside. At this pace, not only tonight’s plans, but tomorrow’s as well or even the day after that. She frowns and crosses her arms. Weather forecasters weren’t always right, but this is a ridiculous miscalculation! “They said light snow on the news, not a blinding blizzard.”

“It’s not all bad,” Natsu wraps his arms around his wife’s waist and rests his chin on her shoulders. “There’s positives to this amount of snow.”

“Pfft, like what?”

“Well, when it’s over, we could build gigantic snowmen, snowball fights, oooh, or how about make igloo’s!”

“No, thanks.”

“Sledding?”

“Nah.”

“Extra days off work?”

“That’s kinda nice.”

“More reasons to cuddle.”

“You’re getting warmer,” she holds back the grin in her voice.

His hold tightens. “Imagine the lazy hours passing by in bed all curled up and warm under the blankets.”

“Lazy hours, huh?”

“Or heated ones,” Natsu places a kiss to Lucy’s pulse point. “As hot as my wife wishes it to be.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart...”

“Geez, look at that.” Her hands flail at the window. “It’s completely blocked already!”

“That’s it!” Annoyed that his wife is being overly vested in the damn snowstorm, Natsu swiftly spins her around to face him. “There’s nothing we can do about the snow,” he slowly backs her up. “But there _is_ something we can do to take our mind off it.”

Lucy’s back hits the window making her squeal from the cold coming through. “Natsu!” she pushes at his unmovable chest. “Natsu, move!”

“No.” Instead his hands pull her sweater above her bosom, landing on and squeezing the burgeoning flesh as his lips steal away at her lips. “Now the neighbors can’t see us,” he teases.

“But it’s cold!” She shivers from the additional loss of fabric.

“Not for long.”

His mouth latches onto one breast, sucking hard, and biting at the skin. Lucy squeals, her fingers digging into his shoulder from the pain. Chills run along her spine from both the cold and the rough treatment of his oral work. But the front of her body was now on fire. Like a fuse starting from her breast and quickly burning a trail to her sex. He works the plump flesh. In a frenzy, tongue and lips massaging in shifts, to cover every inch. His teeth nibbles and worries the hardened nipples, jumping from one to the other as one hand helps to maneuver the buxom breasts.

The other hands travels between her thighs, slipping past the waist band of her sweatpants and into the cotton panties she wore. He runs his fingers in circular motions over the clit then lower to her pussy. Lucy’s moans fill the air with each slip of a digit or two into her entrance.

“Hot enough yet?”

“It’s getting there,” she purrs in retort.

Natsu chuckles, “getting there huh? Okay.” The woman is playing to his competitive side. He shoves two fingers in as far as he can reach and lifts his hand. Lucy’s eyes flash wide. She squeaks when it forces her onto her tippy toes and pushes her further against the glass. He dives in, kissing her lips with fervor. “Almost?”

“Closer,” she peeps. “But something _bigger_ in their place would be nice.”

“Soon.” Natsu lowers her back down and removes his fingers, licking the sap from them with a smirk. “If you wanna speed this up, I suggest you help and shed some clothes.”

Lucy smiles coyly but gives him an opposing reaction. She daintily places her fingers on opposite sides of her waist band, running them at a languid pace along the edge to middle of her belly, and all the while looking up through her lashes. After they’ve made one pass and come back to her hips, slowly, agonizingly slow, she pushes down on the fabric. The top of her panties peek out and provides a guide at just how slowly she’s moving. Seconds turn into minutes, as it slides down centimeter by centimeter. If Natsu’s growls of frustration are any indication, Lucy’s toying with him is working.

But two could play at this game. As she taunts him, Natsu strips off his own shirt, shorts and boxers, baring all in a juicy piece of distracting eye candy. Lucy swallows hard at the sight and narrows her eyes, but never gives in, continuing the slow trek. By the time her pants finally reach her ankles, the smirk on his face widened as he took his hard cock in his hands and thumbed it steadily. Lucy kicks off her pants and starts to work on her panties, but his temptation was growing, just like the temperature in the room.

“He’s waiting for you Luce,” adding a moan for effect as his hand wraps around and jerks up and down along the length of the shaft. Natsu groans, throwing his head back as he rims the head with his thumb, and squeezes, pulling a drop of precum from the tip.

So many years together, and yet their love life never got old. Lucy licks her lips to re-moisten them and swallows back a build-up of saliva from seeing something so delicious. She kicks off her panties and sheds the sweater, backing up on her own volition to the window. Her body stiffens briefly from the initial freezing contact, but quickly adjusts while she motions with her pointer finger to come and get her.

“Tch,” Natsu continues to stroke as he saunters the short distance.

When he reaches his wife, he leans in to covet her lips, and she grabs hold of his cock. She lifts one leg, resting against and hooking it around his hip. Natsu takes the hint and reaches down to lift her up, using the window to brace her back. Lucy hooks both legs over his hips, locking her ankles around his waist, and her free arm over his neck. She lines up his cock to her entrance then slides it in, both moaning at the feeling. His warm cock combined with her heated chimney, chases away any vestige of cold left from the window.

Pound for pound, Natsu rocks his hips forcefully into Lucy using the strength of his thigh and ass muscles to do much of the work. She doesn’t hold back her cries of ecstasy, and if anyone happens to hear her over the rush of snow fall, so be it, they shouldn’t be out in a blizzard anyway. Natsu keeps his face rested on her shoulder and the top of his head against the glass in concentration. This was a fun but exhausting position to maintain, and the last thing he wanted to do was drop his wife by accident.

Lucy’s head tilts back as well against the cool glass. The air around them is stifling and its surface provides a nice reprieve. His cock feels so snug, she feels every move he makes. So much so, that she can tell as the end grew near. His trusts are slowing, yet the strikes of skin against skin and bone on pelvic bone increases in jagged strength. The friction building up was enough to set off an explosion. She sucks in her bottom lip as an orgasm begins to ripple through her body.

“Dang Luce,” he grits his teeth as her walls clamp in pulses onto his shaft. It was too much on his cock. Natsu bites the nape of her neck, clamping his mouth onto the bared flesh to muffle his agony through each wave of his own orgasm. He slams into Lucy a few more times, letting her sex milk him into a drive heave.

They were both spent. Her body slackens against him, and Natsu slides to floor with her still in his lap, staying there, savoring the heat swirling around them while their breathing evens out again. “Fuck I love your pussy.”

Lucy giggles, “it’s a mutual affection.”

He laughs too, but after a few minutes on the cold, unforgiving floor, he peels them off it and slowly walks to their room. “I think it’s time for the bedroom cuddles.”

“Cuddles or,” her brow raises, “ _cuddles_?”

“Mmm, gimme 15 minutes...”


End file.
